Boy Meets Fatherhood
by Princ3ss0fQu33nS
Summary: What if Topanga really was pregnant in 'She's Having My Baby Back Ribs? Cory and Topanga will have to face the ride of pregnancy and being parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. I don't own anything from Boy Meets World.

**Author's Note: **This is a just a what if story. Topanga is pregnant in this one like everyone thought she was in that episode. In the summary, I think that's what the episode is called. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Topanga Lawrence-Matthews observed her calendar. It was her own special calendar that she uses to mark off the day she had her period. Today would be the day for her to have it, but she noticed that she was late a month ago. The calendar looked off.

She tried to control and steady her breathing. It's not like she's in high school and not married, but her and Cory can barely afford themselves because they're only college students. The hope that she has is they were able to fix up an apartment so they could probably make it work.

She couldn't tell Cory because he's at a class. If she would tell any of their friends, she knows it would somehow spread it to Cory. Especially if Shawn knows. Topanga thought it would be better if she would keep it to herself.

In the lounge, she was eating a pizza. She suddenly became very hungry for one. Completely unaware the way how Angela and Rachel were fawning over Jack's six pack.

"You know it's morning, right?" Rachel asked Topanga after Jack was done showing off.

"Yeah, so?" Jack jumped in. "I eat pizza in the morning sometimes," He smirked. "Well, I should say 'used to'," When he touched his abs, Rachel and Angela looked at them and smile. "I don't want these beautiful abs to turn out to be rolls."

Topanga rolled her eyes at them. "I know it's morning, Rachel, but I was hungry for one. Ever get those cravings?"

"Yeah, but I always tell myself no," Rachel answered. "Whenever I see one of those delicious cupcakes, I force myself not to have one. No to sweets for me."

"I am on a diet," Angela chimed in. "Shawn always doesn't like me going on those, but I swear I see myself get bigger and bigger."

"Oh, no you aren't, Angela," Rachel assured. "You look beautiful and perfectly thin."

"Well, thank you, Rachel." She smiled.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go to class." Jack announced standing up and grabbed his back pack.

Rachel looked at her silver watch. "Oh, it is time!" The girls stood up and so did Jack and they said goodbye to her.

There were ten slices of pizza left. She was going to eat some more because her stomach was saying yes, but after hearing what her friends were saying, she decided not to. Her stomach would get big soon because of the baby and she doesn't want to get anymore bigger. She doesn't want her belly to look like a balloon.

She finished off her piece of pizza and was done. Cory's older brother, Eric, came and sat on the couch.

"Here, Eric, take some pizza." Topanga offered carelessly.

"Really? Thanks!" Eric said happily like a little kid.

Topanga sat next to him. She thought to tell him about her being pregnant. "You're my brother in law...which means you're part of my family..."

"Yeah..." He said slowly with a mouthful of pizza. "Where are you going with this?"

"I just want to to let you know I trust you. I want to tell you something, but _please_ promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even Cory."

He set the half eaten pizza on the box having a mix of a serious and a concerned expression. A look Topanga rarely sees on him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

Eric released a sigh an his face got washed with relief. "Oh, good. Don't scare me like that..."

Topanga looked at him suspiciously with a raised eyebrow. "What did you think I was going to say?"

"I thought you were going to say you had leukemia or cancer or something..."

"It's not that serious." She assured.

His face beamed. "Well, it is. You're pregnant! I'm going to be an uncle to my nephew or niche."

"Niece." She corrected.

He looked confused. "Huh?"

She shook her head. Hoped her child will not be like Eric. "Never mind..."

"I was wondering when you were going to get knocked up. I always wanted to be an uncle. Actually, I always wanted to be a big brother, but what I _really_ want is a puppy..."

Topanga interrupted his rambling feeling annoyed. "Just please don't tell anyone. Especially Cory."

"I don't think I can do that," He became serious again. "Cory needs to know he's going to be a father."

"I know, but...just keep that secret until I'm ready to tell."

Eric looked like he was thinking about it, but eventually gave in. "Okay. Let me know if you need anything. I mean it."

She smiled. "I know," She got up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Eric. You can have the rest of the pizza."

"Okay."

When Topanga left, Eric took out a slice and stuffed the whole piece of the pepperoni pizza inside his mouth and was able to chew it.


	2. Chapter 2

In her mind, Topanga was debating if she should tell Cory that she's pregnant or not. She had the perfect opportunity; he was right there! But, she was nervous to tell him because of his reaction. She doesn't know how well he would react.

They could barely find and afford an apartment. How could they do the same for their baby? That's what scares her the most.

"Are you okay?" Cory's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

She snapped out of it noticing her reflection; how scared she looks. She quickly changed her expression to look relaxed and comfortable. Definitely not afraid.

"Yeah..." She lied. It pains her to lie because she wants their marriage to be based on love and trust. They would never lie to each other. She doesn't want to become her parents. "Out of curiosity," She said sheepishly, chuckling a little to light up the mood. "How do you feel about us having children?"

"You know I would love for us to have kids. Maybe just one. Why do you ask?" He paused, raising his eyebrow. "Do you want one _now_?"

Topanga waved it off, smiling. Trying not to freak out. If only he knew. She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just in one of those moods. Baby fever, you know?"

Cory nodded. Even though he doesn't fully understand because he never experienced it. "I hope that wears off."

She looked slightly alarmed. "You do?"

"Yeah. We can't afford it. Besides, I'm not ready to be a father yet," He approached her to wrap his arms around her waist. "I still want some time to be with you."

Topanga should feel comforted by that, but she's not. She's already pregnant and Cory's not ready to be a father.

It's really not perfect timing to be pregnant.

Cory kissed her and she instantly got under his spell and kissed him back. Her feet were walking knowing he's walking backwards to the bed. Knowing she's pregnant and was unsure if she still can have sex, she stopped him by putting her hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her with concern.

She backed away, avoiding his eyes. "I don't want to have sex right now."

He was surprised. "Really? Why not?"

Immediately, she got irritated and was annoyed that he doesn't know. "Sex is what-" She stopped herself abruptly because she knows she would give her secret away. She's not ready to reveal it.

"Sex is...what?" He repeated he question slowly.

She sighed, giving up. "Nothing..."

He looked hurt and offended. "Our love making is nothing to you?"

She became frustrated. "No! That's not it! I never think that, Cory! You should know me better! I don't want sex because..." She stopped and she hates it that she's not brave enough to tell him. "I'm tired. It's been a long day for me."

Topanga left the room leaving the apartment and leaving him behind.

/

/

Cory and Shawn were in bed together. Shawn ate waffles Cory had made; he had three waffles and all of them were drenched with melted butter and maple syrup. Topanga was at a class so it was just the two of them. All Cory could think about was his wife which wasn't unusual. Something was off about when they talked.

"I 'eel like I'm in waffle heav'n..." Shawn said dreamily with a mouthful of food.

"Topanga acted very weird today..." Cory muttered thoughtfully. Staring into space.

Shawn swallowed. "How weird? Like when she was a kid weird or-"

"No. She was talking about babies."

"That's not weird." He deadpanned getting confused.

Cory sighed. "She was asking if she wants kids."

"Do you?" He tested.

"Yes. She knows that. But, whenever she talks about having a family, she's always happy and excited, but when she brought up the subject, she was nervous and scared. What really threw me off was she didn't want sex."

"Why would you not want sex?" Shawn shook his head eating a bite of his waffle.

"I know, right? She's worrying me, Shawn..."

"Well...let's look at her recent changed behavior: she doesn't want sex, she's tired, scared, gets angry quickly...what else?"

"Moody. Not hungry-"

"Not hungry?"

"I made waffles for her today and she said she wasn't hungry. But, we saw her eating pizza at the lounge, remember?"

Shawn slowly nodded. "Yeah...uhhh, Cory?" His best friend looked at him. "I think she's pregnant."

Cory stared at him, mortified, at the prospect of Topanga being possibly pregnant. That's what their random conversation was about and why Topanga was suddenly acting weird.

She's actually pregnant. He's actually going to be a father.

"Topanga...pregnant?" Cory said quietly. Could barely say a proper and well thought out sentence. Trying to register Shawn's theory that he hopes is wrong. "No," He said louder. "She can't..." He got up to pace in the bedroom.

He stood up setting his breakfast on the dresser. "Relax! It's just a thought! Don't believe me, search pregnancy symptoms. It sounds very likely she has all of them, but just in case."

Cory stopped pacing and whirled to him, freaking out. "I can't be a father! I'm in college; I don't have time!" He groaned asking desperately. "What am I going to do, Shawnie?"

"Comfort Topanga in every way. Tell her you love her and will always be there for her and for the baby. This is a time where she'll really needs you, Cory. Never leave her."

Cory looked at him seriously. "I would never do that."

"Good," He approved. "You should ask first if she is."

"I will. I can't believe it that I will ask her if she's pregnant..."

"Hey, Cor, the only good side that can come out of this is she'll say she isn't pregnant." Shawn assured.


End file.
